madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Fish
Plot The penguins are performing adorable tricks to get the zoo guests to feed them. When they get their food, they find that it is not the same stuff they are used to. Instead it is little, hard, tasteless fish shaped crackers. The lemurs are very happy that there is no more fish smell because of the new food. The penguins enlist the help of a flamingo for aerial surveillance in order to track the real fish delivery truck and make it stop in an intersection so they can get on board and steal the fish. They break into the wrong delivery truck and end up with a bunch of angry canines. They try the mission again and get the right truck and end up with many many crates of real fish. King Julien informs them that he stole the fish before them so that they would end up stealing the fake ones. Skipper had figured this would happen so he had switched the crates before Julien even got back to the zoo. King Julien thought this would happen so he switched them before that on the pier. The two go on arguing and saying that they switched the crates over and over again to counter each other. They open the crates and find that ALL of the crates are the fake fish crackers. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] (None) [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A knife' - To cut through the fish crackers(And fails). *'A paperclip' - To use as a lock pick to break into the fish truck. *'A crowbar' - To again to crack open the crates of fish. *'A volleyball- '''Seen in a picture. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)]] n/a Kowalski's Inventions n/a [[King Julien Saves The Day|'''King Julien Saves The Day]] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The bags for the new food have a penguin holding a fish on them. *It costs $2.00 to feed the penguins. *Julien's "royal nose clamp" is simply Mort. *Kowalski has an irresistible level reader inside of a sardine can with a radar dish on top. *The fish crackers are made with a soy composite. *The penguins have a projector screen in their habitat. They project slides using a flashlight. *The group of penguins went on holiday to somewhere with sandy beaches, crabs, Hawaiian leis and great white sharks. This might be Madagascar. *Skippers bathing suit is purple with neon green and pink flowers on it. Privates is yellow with orange shapes. Private wears arm floaties. *The fish delivery truck has "Fish E" logo on the side of it with a fish pictured. Its license plate is a New York plate that expires in October 09. The plate reads "FSH E1". *This is the first appearance of Pinky the flamingo. *Kowalski hides inside a hot dog cart and refers to himself with the codename "Wiener 1". *Kowalski has a video surveillance monitor inside his sardine gadget. The actual camera is in another sardine can strapped to the flamingo. *The target was on 23rd street. *Kowalski uses his flippers as knives to cut the cords for the street light. *Rico and Private are known by the code-names "Prairie Dog Red and "Prairie Dog Blue". *Rico has an acetylene torch. *The other delivery truck they end up in is the "K-9 Security" truck and has a yellow logo with a bulldog wearing a spiked collar on it. *The target turned right on Broadway (an actual street in New York). *The crates of real fish have the number 17 on the side of them and a blue fish silhouette. *This is the first time Rico's voice becomes normal for a split second. *This is the first time we see the flamingo habitat. *Rico has a good opera tenor voice. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *It is included in Operation: DVD Premiere Quotes Photos Category:Episodes